


为什么王嘉尔不吃辣

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	为什么王嘉尔不吃辣

王嘉尔此时手里拿着个银勺，勺子里是大厨刚刚做出的一道红通通的菜，因为是来自四川的大厨，做菜的时候辣椒像是不要钱一样往里面加。即使王嘉尔已经尽力挑着没有沾到太多辣椒的菜舀，但那辛辣的气味还是冲进他的鼻子里，他感觉还没有吃进去就有点微微冒汗了。  
但又不能不吃，好几台摄像机从不同的角度对着他，作为一个美食节目的主持人，他是第一个试菜的。  
不管了，拼了。  
王嘉尔眼睛一闭，把勺子送进嘴里，一口把菜全部吃了下去。  
还没咀嚼几口，眼泪就已经盈满了眼眶，汗水也一个劲地流个不停。  
周围人给他递来了纸巾和冰水，王嘉尔勉强喝了几口，用纸巾盖住脸，身体的反应继续着，没想到这次的辣椒加的这么多，他有点抵不住了。  
于是叫了暂停，王嘉尔赶紧冲进了厕所。  
锁好门，王嘉尔赶紧褪下裤子，这才两三分钟的时间，他的内裤已经被浸透了，好险没有弄湿外裤。  
王嘉尔从小就是这个体质，只要一吃辣椒，全身都像发大水了一样，汗水还好，关键是下面也发水，为了避免尴尬，王嘉尔都是随身带有几条换洗的内裤的。  
而且好热啊，王嘉尔舌头也吐了出来，他的皮肤开始泛红，热气从口中一团一团地吐出，这次的辣椒实在太辣了，对他的刺激也是格外的强烈。  
节目还要继续录，只能赶紧解决身体的问题快点出去了。  
王嘉尔趴在卫生间的门上，一手扶着门，一手探向下面的小穴里，两根手指并排在里面抽插。  
“哈啊。。。嗯。。。这次好厉害。。。要舒服得晕过去了。。。”王嘉尔完全沉浸在身体的快感中，汗水把衣服头发都浸透了，下面的水也不停地顺着大腿流下去。  
巨大的快感让王嘉尔连站都站不稳，腿一软就瘫倒在地，这么一坐，手指插入了身体的最深处。  
“唔嗯嗯。。。唔。。。。”王嘉尔瞪大眼睛，大腿一抽一抽的痉挛。  
“嘉尔，你还好吗？要开始录节目了。”工作人员来卫生间找他。  
明明知道这个时候明明知道自己应该赶紧停下手中的动作告诉工作人员自己没事马上就出去，但手指违背着自己的意愿根本停不下来，被抽插的地方越来越敏感，马上就要到了。  
“我。。。嗯唔。。。”王嘉尔才说了一个字，就有奇怪的呻吟声传出来，赶紧捂住自己的嘴。  
“嘉尔？还是不舒服吗？要不要紧？”工作人员紧张地问道。  
“没。。。呼。。。没事，我马上就来。。。”王嘉尔勉勉强强组织好语句回答道。  
“真的没事？”工作人员再三确认。  
“真。。。真的。。。”因为临近高潮王嘉尔的声音几乎像是要哭出来似的。  
工作人员看着紧闭着的门，蹲下身体从下面的缝隙中看去，眼前的景象让他目光一颤，然后又若无其事地站起来，“那我就走了。”  
脚步声渐渐远去，王嘉尔一下子控制不住自己的呻吟。  
“哈嗯。。。不行了。。。要。。。要去。。。”  
随着手里的动作不停地加快，清澈的液体突然喷涌而出，溅到厕所的门上和地面上，弄得一片狼藉。  
王嘉尔无意识地舔着自己的嘴角，他的嘴边也溅到了不少自己的淫液，全被他舔干净了。他在地面坐了一会，才颤颤悠悠地站了起来，扶着墙走到化妆间，给自己补妆和换衣服。


End file.
